


Birthday

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Behind the scenes of the picture uploaded by Kihyun during Shownu's birthday!





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see everyone!!

“I’m bored” Jooheon whined

“Hi bored I’m Minhyuk” Minhyuk responded which earned him a pillow from across the room “YA!”

“You started it!” Jooheon sulked

“Stop now or I will lock both of you inside a room without internet and gadgets for 24hours” Kihyun threatened the tom & jerry of the group

“I’m not bored but I feel so tired with our schedule these days” Hoseok said from another side of the room, they were relaxing inside their hotel room while waiting for another schedule

“Get ready, we are going out in 10” Hyunwoo said suddenly stood up from his seat

“But isn’t our schedule still later at night?”

“Who said we are going out for schedule? We are going out to have some fun, come on get ready now” when all monsta x members remained seated and looked at hyunwoo as if he was possessed, the leader laughed and put on his cap “Come on, I know you guys are tired but we can go out now, I got permission from our company” Hyunwoo flashed his phone and in less than few seconds his members screamed in joy and ran out of his room while shouting ‘you are the best leader hyung!’ “Aren’t you going to get ready mama bear? Seems like the kids will be really high tonight you better be ready” Hyunwoo teased Kihyun who just stared at him

“they always are, but…” Kihyun stood up, walked closer to Hyunwoo and pressed a gentle kiss on Hyunwoo’s lips “thank you hyung” Kihyun said before he let his head rest on Hyunwoo’s shoulder inhaling the manly scent the older emitted, letting himself lose because he knew Hyunwoo could and will always be on guard for him

“Because I know you’ve been working hard too, and you deserve a break baby” Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist inhaling the sweet scent Kihyun always has

“HYUNG FASTER I WANT TO GO OUT”  
“YA LEE MINHYUK THAT’S MY EXPENSIVE SANDALS YOU ARE WEARING”

“are we going to get food outside later?”

“Well, there is no rest for us, it’s parents duty time” Kihyun sighed, sadly let go Hyunwoo’s arms from him “BE QUIET OR NOBODY IS GOING OUT”

The rented car was filled with excitement, Kihyun tried his best to ignore the noise and just focus on the road or more to focus on Hyunwoo who was driving cheerfully as if there wasn’t any noise inside. Kihyun always amazed by how cool and calm their leader is and sometimes get jealous of how Hyunwoo could block all the noise at the seats behind when their members were practically screaming at each other ears. Kihyun took a deep breath, trying his best to ignore them, well at least he tried, but it was his instinct to just solve the problems going on between their ‘kids’ it wasn’t even 5 minutes after he nagged at them to be quiet and the noise returned back to normal

“How do you do that?” Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo

“Do what?” The older glanced a while at the younger before switched back his focus to the road in front of him, humming random song gently

“Ignore all these inhuman noises” Kihyun folded his arms around his chest eyes glanced to the rearview mirror watching Minhyuk and Jooheon biting each other’s arm, Hyungwon sleeping peacefully while Changkyun his most beloved kid was on his earpiece nodding his head to the rhythm

“Well, sometimes I get irritated too, but on the special occasion like this I enjoy these noises, it shows that we all are happy and that’s what most important” Hyunwoo smiled softly and before Kihyun could comment anything the older added on “And… I know you enjoy their noise better than anyone else Kihyunnie” Hyunwoo winked at Kihyun and laughed when Kihyun hit his shoulder

“Well, let’s keep it a secret between two of us” Kihyun looked outside only to hide his smile, after all Hyunwoo is the one who understand him the most

Kihyun inhaled the sweet scent of the calm afternoon beach, randomly shouted careful when he watched Changkyun ran towards the water with Jooheon, he wanted to nag more but decided to let himself a bit loose today, he watched his members playing around and somehow it brought him a warm feelings he couldn’t explain, the happiness radiating through his eyes said everything. It had been a really exhausting month for monsta x and it hurt him too when he watched the excitement of doing things that they love had died down lately, so when he saw happiness shown on his members face he felt the same way too, because just like how Hyunwoo always feel, Kihyun feels that his members’ happiness are his happiness too. The younger took another long deep breath before he took out his camera and started to join the others playing around the beach and didn’t forget to take picture of them, he laughed and finally he felt alive. He took more pictures and when he turned around to one corner he saw his leader, his man, the love of his life, Hyunwoo was standing on top of the rock watching the calm sea, smile evident on his face while staring at the vast ocean, and for a moment Kihyun hold his breath in awe, if the past few months had been stressful and tiring for the rest of monsta x members, it was more for the leader, Kihyun knew how hard Hyunwoo worked for them and he knew the leader deserves more rest than the rest but as always Hyunwoo always tried his best not to complain in front of his members, he led them with his own way which eventually brought their group to their current position and Kihyun will always be grateful for that. Kihyun smiled before changed his lens focus to Hyunwoo, took few pictures before the leader suddenly turned around looked confused for a moment before finally, he flashed a smile and offered Kihyun his hand

“Come here” Hyunwoo said gently, Kihyun smiled back before he walked closer and took the offered hand, there were standing side by side without saying anything, after all… _no words needed_. Sometimes unspoken words are better in a day like this. Hyunwoo didn’t let go his hand from Kihyun but tightened it as if they were giving each other’s strength through it

“I’m glad you brought us here” _Thank you hyung, _Kihyun turned his face to look at Hyunwoo who apparently already staring at him

“I’m happy to see everyone is happy” _and I know you too…_Hyunwoo leaned closer to Kihyun’s face, breathing the sweet scent the younger emitted, the couple was staring at each other with a smile before eventually Hyunwoo captured Kihyun’s lips with his

_I love you baby, so much_

_I love you too hyung, forever_

“Not trying to ruin the moment gross couple but your youngest kid is being bullied over there” Hyungwon’s voice interrupted Hyunwoo and Kihyun, the younger’s eyes immediately followed the direction Hyungwon pointed at, his eyes grew bigger staring at Changkyun who was being carried by Minhyuk and Jooheon getting ready to get thrown to the cold sea

“LEE MINHYUK, LEE JOOHEON I GIVE YOU BOTH 5 IF YOU DIDN’T PUT DOWN CHANGKYUN NOW I’M GOING TO LEAVE YOU TWO BEHIND AT THE SEA” Kihyun ran to the chaotic direction, Hyunwoo laughed when he saw Changkyun was dropped to the sand immediately while the two Lee(s) ran for their life “I TOLD YOU DON’T PLAY IN THE WATER NOBODY BRINGS EXTRA CLOTHES” Kihyun’s loud voice heard all over the calm beach while Minhyuk and Jooheon laughing hysterically

“I love him” Hyunwoo said still laughing at the scene

“We know hyung, we know” Hyungwon sighed before he walked out trying to find his own peace


End file.
